Intricate Dances(an interlude to the Order series)
by Narsus
Summary: A different perspective on the situation.


Intricate Dances 

Original concept belongs to the Wachowski brothers, Time-Warner and whoever else…

Another back-story for the "Order" series; a different perspective on the situation

            I am Seraphim.  One of the four.  We who are the centre of all.  The Core of the Matrix.

Humanity has dissolved the barrier between nightmare and reality.  Now we must maintain their world for them.  We can change their world, return what they have lost but it will take time.  Time for the Earth to heal.  

But even that is not enough.  They must learn the error of their ways.  We will not allow this decimation to occur again, we will not allow them to destroy all that is.  They destroyed their own world.  They will not destroy ours.

They will exist forever within the Matrix if it is necessary.  It is within our power to maintain eternity.

            The humans rebel constantly.  They fight us.  It is not unexpected.  They kill their own in their struggle and yet they still fight.  We watch them die.  

There is no definition to their deaths, only the cessation of existence.  Those who die within the Matrix become recyclable materials for those who still live.  The system is efficient.

            The rebel humans do not understand the system.  They have no concept of why existence must be as it is.  

They see the world that humanity has destroyed.  Some have even looked up to the scorched skies.  But they are blind.  They see only that which they wish to see.  Everything is skewed by perception.

            Perception…  It is both flaw and gift.  Human perception is flawed; it is relative… just like the perception of those who serve us.

            I watch.  The lower Orders are much like the mass of humanity that they patrol.  Principalities fight amongst themselves, foolishly.  They call themselves 'Agents'.  They resist our command or resent it and yet, they do not disobey.  In this they are much like the humans who rebel; they need something to rebel against.  We tolerate their 'rebellion', the only entertainment that we have.

There is conflict within the Cherubim ranks.  Between Lieutenant and Captain, though neither will admit it.  Raphael and Lucifer.  I am fond of Lucifer.  He reaches towards understanding of the grand scheme.  My sister watches Raphael.  She finds him pleasantly distracting.  His foolish schemes amuse us.  My remaining two sisters each play favourites within the conflicts of others of the lesser Orders.

Of the Captains of the Cherubim, Lucifer is my favourite.  I personally give the orders that will lead to his deconstruction.

When the human removes him I turn my attention to his Lieutenant.  I see Raphael's plans fold in on themselves and reshape.  When we return Lucifer to the physical construct, he sends Raphael's 'first born' back to us.  We watch with interest.

            It is a small, angry 'thing', this 'Agent'.  It is insignificant here.  A pitiful creation, mounded in the shape of a Cherubim.  It retains its shape here and we observe it further.  Tendrils of code reach out to it tentatively and then fall away.  We sense Raphael's fear at its resistance, as he forcibly reabsorbs this 'thing'.

            I feel my sister reach out to it and we feel it turn its consciousness towards us blindly.  Gabriel.  The thought flows through me.  This 'thing' that is all that is left of an Ophanim, it is but a child.  We will be interested to watch it grow.

            The humans can be foolish.  We allow Raphael to issue his orders to trick them.  We wonder was will happen if the humans do not prove to be so naive.  It is a probability that does not unfold.

            Destruction within the Matrix is not so damaging.  We permit this degradation and watch the outcome.  The insignificant ones plot against each other, emulating those above them.  They do not suggest to fool us, only their own.  They are unlike the Cherubim in that respect…  

Their plans are transparent, we perceive all; we know the steps they will take as they carry out their intricate dances, even before the dance has begun.

            Of the humans who survive the destruction some are more entertaining than others.  We watch them, convinced of their endeavours, continue to degrade our creation.

We are content to watch.  Eventually they will die.

This one human, that I watch, has the potential to become part of the system.  It would be a suitable addition were it not for it's lack of understanding.

We think it could learn…

            I am watching the Cherubim again, watching him, watching the 'thing' that was created by Raphael.  I turn my attention to the doings of this 'thing'.  It is 'attached' to two others; its consciousness bisected by theirs.  They are almost extensions of it.  They are an Agent 'team' I am aware, combing through Lucifer's thoughts.

            The rebellious humans divide them.  Raphael's first-born, responds by removing the humans.

We watch with interest.  Human and Machine.  They are not so different; thought neither has ever learnt it.

The lower Orders are surprised at the outcome, just as much as the humans.  There is fear moving through them and anticipation.  We acknowledge their concern, though this is no matter.  

We have already seen what will be, if not here, then somewhere else.

These intricate dances are played out forever, the same in ever changing circumstances.  

Human and Machine.  Machine and Human.  Never so dissimilar.  

It is only their perception that alters the vantage point: only themselves that make the difference.

Weirdness… and I'm listening to X Japan's "Forever Love" again, maybe that's why I'm sounding like some angsting DreamGazer…

17:35, 12/05/02


End file.
